DODS DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION
by hearts1977
Summary: What are the chances of a Dominant that is Obsessive and Deviant in his actions stumbling upon a natural-born total Submissive? A Submissive that did not know that submission is what was missing? Based on a true events. A/H, A/U . Rated M for language and adult themes & D/s themes. Lemons and language.
1. PROLOGUE

**D.O.D.S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

By HEART1977

**Disclaimer: **

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on a true story. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. **This is my therapy.** Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters.

**A/N**:

Thank you all for following the story and those that have commented. Thank you to my beta, Mrs. SWS, for helping me to see where I have gone stray and putting me on the right path. I am so happy I found you. It really does mean a lot to me. **This is my therapy and I thank you for taking an ****interest. **

* * *

_What are the chances of a **Dominant** that is **Obsessive** and **Deviant** in his actions stumbles upon a natural-born total **Submissive**?_

_A Submissive that did not know that submission is what was missing?_

_They form a "normal" relationship…._

_They discover their "natural" roles..._

_Then it all goes…._

_Well, you will see…_

* * *

Prologue

"I am sure you know why we asked you to come in this afternoon. We just want to get your side of the story so that we can put an end to this case, Ms… Ms. Swan. So, the sooner you tell me all the details, the sooner you can go."

"And you are...?"

"One of guys who's trying to do right by you..."

"Do right by me? Where the hell where you when everything was in the shitter? Do right by me? The nerve…"

_Needa smoke, needa smoke, needa smoke…_

'_**Tap, tap, tap' **_go nails on the desk in a room that would make the innocent want to confess just to get out.

"If I tell you anything, how will I know everything will be ok? You…" I start and then look away, "…you and your so-called help, you have no idea what happened to me. The people closest to me don't believe it when I try to tell them. This is just crazy! Why am I even here!"

"We know you are upset and this is not the most comfortable place in the world to be right now, but we need to know what Emmett McCarty did to you."

Just hearing the name was all it took…most days. I need a cigarette. I feel like I am about to jump out of my skin.

The sudden slam on the table brings me back.

"MS. SWAN! Look, we are getting a little tired of this **'Not talking'** bullshit. Spit it out already! What did Emmett do?"

_Fuck! I have to do this. I won't be free until this is all public. God, Edward, I hope you understand…_

"Ms. Swan? Please let us help you…"

"Ok, ok, Agent…?" I questioned as I crinkled my eyes, watching him carefully.

"Yorkie. Call me Eric if it would make you more comfortable..." he suggested as the skin over his eyebrows wrinkled.

"Can I smoke in here?"

"Fine, if it will help. Look, we may not have been here before but we are here now and we want to do everything that we can so that you feel safe. The only way to do that is to ensure that Emmett will be put away for a very long time."

He measured his words carefully. Trying to make sure I understood what he was proposing.

So, I light up and let the chips fall.

_Emmett **Fuckin' **McCarty...He made me wet at one time, but now it's just a cringe._

**Fuck him!**


	2. Chapter 1

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer:**

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on a true story. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story and those that have commented. Thank you to my beta, Mrs. SWS, you rock! It really does mean a lot to me. Keep in mind; this is based on a true event. **This is my therapy.** Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was coming to the end of summer by the lake and everything was starting to feel really good. I may have been living in a small town, but I loved it. My dreams and aspirations were my own and I felt like I could take on the world. I was in a good place after Riley. Just wished the weirdo stalking would end.

Standing on the balcony of the Maiden Head always made me feel good, no matter what was happening. Pulling myself away after one last intake of the view, I turned around just in time to see one of my regulars walking towards the balcony doors.

"Where is the hostess with the mostest?" a familiar voice asked. Lord knows I hated the statement, but it was better than "Hell's Bells!"

_Urgh!_

"Hey, Mr. Black, how are you doing tonight? How are things on the res?"

"Same ol', same ol'. When are you going to come and hang out again? You know a certain someone misses you".

_REALLY? NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN._

"Ha! We will just have to see about that. What can I get you?" I asked, trying to change the subject - a subject that I never wanted to approach again, ever.

_Jacob Black. _

Not that there was something wrong with him; it's just that he was not _right_ for me. I tried to really look at him as something more, but there was always something missing. I don't know. It might have been me, but he just never fully sparked my "fire".

"I will take a hot cup of coffee, Bella, and a menu please," Billy's voice picks up, helping me to focus.

"Be right back," I reply, trying my best to keep our interaction limited to what is going on in the restaurant. As I approached the brewing station, from the corner of my eye, I see Lauren walking in my direction.

She looked like the cat that ate the canary. She was an attractive girl, I guess, but her attitude and voice were a huge turn off. I felt bad for any guy who might be misled by her appearance and encourage her advances with an erection. They would regret it as soon as she opens her mouth. Lauren always reached for the impossible and made things that should happen naturally, very uncomfortable. I prepared myself to deal with her as I knew she was not just going to walk by me.

"Ok, what's up? My shift is almost over and I only have Mr. Black left. So what can I do for you?" I asked, offering her a flat smile.

"Oh Bella, always so dramatic," she teased with a slight roll to her eyes. "I was just wondering if you want, like, to actually live up to that little pet name he has for you and be the hostess with the mostest?" She dragged out the last syllables of the words.

_How can I say 'fuck off' and still keep my job?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you did not see him yourself," she exclaimed. "Your innocent act can be so cute sometimes. I should just steal that for myself," she stated.

_BITCH!_

"No, seriously, what do you want? I have thirty minutes left and I am done for the week." She was really starting to piss me off. Then I noticed she was looking past me.

"Not yet!" she hissed as I began turning my head in the direction she was looking. "He is just starting to turn his head back. I'll tell you when he's not looking this direction."

_He? Who the fuck is he?_

"Umm, yeah ok. Whatever!" I say in my best Valley girl voice.

"Why don't you be the best little hostess and get the tall drink of water's telephone number?"

"And this is all I need to do for you and then this conversation would be over? Ok, point him..." my voice trailed off when I turned around and saw who she was talking about. "Oh my God," was all I could squeak.

_That _was_ one sexy tall glass of water._

He stood wearing a tailored suit over his 6'5" muscular frame. As I was about to drool, he smiled at what the greeter was saying to him.

_He has dimples! Sweet mother-of-God!_

I have always had a weakness for tall, well-developed men. I liked the feeling of comfort they gave me. I had myself a momentary vision of him wrapping his arms around all 5'4", 120lbs that made me, me.

_Look at the size of his hands! I wonder if that saying is true; man's length is from the tip of his thumb to the tip of his index finger. _

I wanted to test the theory. Then I heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

"So... you really didn't see? Well, this should be more interesting. So are you going to do it?"

_Fucckk Yoouu! _

"I don't see why not. I don't have anything to lose. Plus it would be one of the last things I do before leaving."

With that I walked around her, just leaving her there glaring at me. I made it two steps before realizing...

_Shit! Billy's coffee! _

I went back, where I was originally headed before this vampire stopped me, and got Billy's coffee.

"Just need to get this for Billy. I promise I will do it once I'm done. Some of us still have to really work for our living," I sneered at Lauren.

_You pathetic bitch!_

"Here you go, Billy. I am about to get out of here. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"Oh no, this is just fine. I will get anything else from one of waitresses. You have a good one and be safe going home."

"No problem. You take care of yourself. Goodnight."

He just nodded his response.

_Now to the make-me-wet Adonis..._

I think I held my breath for most of the walk over there. He was seated in the booth in the corner, looking at the menu. From this table I was sure Lauren would be able to see him.

_This should make her happy. _

As I approached he looked up and I noticed for the first time he had pools for eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Excuse me, sir. I hope I'm not being a bother, but you have an admirer here tonight and she is a little shy. She was wondering if it would be possible to get your telephone number. If not, I am sure she would understand." With that he smiled.

_He sure does have a pretty mouth. _

_Swan, you sick fuck, Deliverance? Really?_

I almost chuckled out loud. He sure smelled yummy. I could not help but really look him over. His was just a presence to melt into.

_Eat you right up._

"Oh, not a bother at all. I would give you my number for your friend under one condition"

_Condition? What the hell? It's either yes or no. No wet dreams for you, sexy!_

"And what would that be, if I may be so bold?"

_Wait! Is he eye-fucking me? Thank goodness for blush._

I could feel my face getting red as he gave me his answer with a cocky smile.

"I will do this only if you give me yours in exchange."

_Say what?_

_Gush._

_New undies for the hostess at table 10!  
_

* * *

**A/N** **:** I hope you stay tuned. There are lemons to come, plus it is a part of my life I am sharing. I am far from a saint . I just love reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

**D.O.D.S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer: **

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on a true story. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved.

**A/N**: Thank you to my beta, Mrs. SWS, you rock! Thank you all for following the story and those that have commented and those that have not have read the story. It really does mean a lot to me. **This is my therapy.** Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Wait! What?  
_

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I asked, trying to hold back the shriek that almost came out of me.

"I said I would give it to you if you gave me yours in exchange"

_Shit, I did hear that right! Keep your head together, Swan.  
_

"Um, as flattered as I am, I don't think that is really a fair exchange. I mean the number is not for me. I am trying to help someone. What am I going to get out of this?"

_Laid, stupid...maybe.  
_

"Well, you'll never know, now will you?"

I started to turn to walk away and caught Lauren staring. I watched as she mouthed, "_Well?" A_small shudder ran down my back with just the thought of her sneering voice bitching at me.

_Give the pager number; it's kind of your number…_

"Okay…sure. Let me just get something to write it on...", I started to say but he cut me off.

"No need, beautiful. Why not put it on the back of my card and I will give you an additional one for your _'friend'_," he suggested, using air quotes. "Deal?"

"Yeah, sure. That will work."

I watched studiously as he went into his inside left breast pocket and pulled out a small silver case that had the initials EM engraved in cursive on the top. Mystery man pulled out two cards and I could not help reading what was on them.

_Emmett , International Security  
__Interesting…  
_

Pulling my pen out of my apron, I flipped the card over and wrote down the number for my pager. I was chuckling to myself under my breath when I heard him clear his throat.

"So, when am I going to hear from you?" he asked.

_Two can play this game, buddy._

"I guess as soon as you call me. Thanks for the card...um, Mr. McCarty"

"Emmett, please"

"Okay, Emmett. Thank you for the telephone number. I'll just go and give this to her. You have a good night."

"You too"

I let out a nervous laugh as I turned and walked away. By this time, Lauren had her arms folded across her chest looking at me for confirmation. I put on my best '_screw you' _smile and flashed the card. The canary smile came back to her face. She was way too excited for my liking.

"Your innocent thing does work. Nice! Need to have you as my gopher more often."

_What-the-hell-ever!_

"Sure glad to help. You have a good one!"

_Remember to swallow.  
_

* * *

As I was leaving the restaurant I could not help but look in the direction of his table. He looked up at that moment, giving me this mischievous smile. I could feel my ears burning, which meant my face was on fire. I returned a shy smile and continued walking out to my car.

_Dude is just too much but, damn, I really wouldn't mind trying to climb all six foot five of him._

I was lost in my thoughts, heading to the employee parking lot across the street, not really conscious of my surroundings. I reflected on my day and all of its highlights. Mostly it consisted of mundane conversations with random customers; there was the uncomfortable conversation with Billy and his mention of Jacob; and how could I shake the image of the titillating Mr. Adonis...? The sound of a bottle rolling on the pavement woke me out of my reflective fog and stopped me in my tracks.

_So we don't remember anything Charlie taught us about safety right now, huh?_

Looking around really quickly and fumbling for my car keys, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary - yet I picked up my walking speed. When my car came into view, I saw that it looked like there was something stuck under the windshield wiper.

_Crap! What now?_

I got to my car and saw that it was a note of some kind. Upon realizing this, a mixture of anxiety and fear washed over me. I knew right away this wasn't going to be good. Not good at all. Trying not to shake, I pulled the note from the windshield and read the handwriting. Just as I suspected, my night had officially gone to shit.

_Riley! What the fuck?_

I looked around again before I started to read his 'little warning', as he called it. If I had known…had one clue or one cosmic indication that he was going to be such I creep, I would have never dated him, let him touch me, been polite or even just said hello.

_**I saw you talking to him tonight and flirting. So that is how you really are? I can correct that little issue of yours real quick. Baby, I still love you and just want to be with you. That is why I give these little warnings. I am trying so hard to help you, just so you know how much I want to take care of you. You know I can take better care of you than anyone else.**_

_**STOP BEING A BITCH AND LET ME LOVE YOU!**_

After the last sentence I glanced around fearfully, looking in the shadows to see if he was still watching. I didn't see anything this time, but I never did. It was time to put on my brave face, even though my heart was pounding in my ears, sounding like it would soon rip out of my chest.

"FUCK YOU, RILEY! I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU, **YOU PIECE OF SHIT**!"

...

Yeah, I was scared. I jumped into my car as quickly as I could, trying to get out of there fast.

I would have never figured him as a was cool when we met. I even introduced him to my mom when she came to visit me. Yeah, so what if he was older than me? We are all pretty much the same age when the lights go off and you're naked, right?

Age was never something that bothered me, period. I didn't care that he was twelve years my senior at thirty-two. For me it was more of the mind frame; I was just interested in the person. The fact that he even had money, when it came up, was a big turn off. I may not have come from money, but it was in no way a motivating factor for me.

There came a time when I went out with him and some of his friends and the subject was literally thrown in my face. According to his 'people', I was with him because I wanted to get as much money or stuff out of the deal for as long as possible. They basically accused me of being a whore without throwing in the cost of new pussy. Don't forget the sidebar, telling him that he better always wear his 'rain coat', not just to prevent me giving him an STD, but also in case I forgot my pill that day.

And what did Mr. I-Love-You do? He did nothing but laugh at everything being said. That was just a slap in the face and it pissed me the hell off! That night, as he dropped me off, I told him that I could not be in this relationship anymore and that tonight proved he was not who I thought he was. As far as I was concerned, we were done.

The days that followed were an interesting kind of amusement for the girls in the restaurant, but pure torture for me. There was a messenger almost every two hours or so bringing some gift or floral arrangement. They would show up, I would reject them and send them out with the item or items. This went on for a solid week at work, but never at home. It was all just a big show for him; nothing sincere and nothing meaningful. All of it was just another production of him doing exactly what I said I hated!

**Trying to use his money to get me back.  
**

When the first messenger showed up the next week, I asked him where Riley was. He told me he was out front, waiting to see if I would accept the gift or not. I grabbed the flowers from his hands and walked outside with a plastered smiled on my face. Sure enough, he was there in his Mercedes, just like the guy said, but his head was down. Without saying a word, I stood in front of the car and threw the flowers at the windshield, taking him by a surprise.

I wanted him to know just how completely done we were.

_Geeze, my life is so messed up..._

_Scarier and more dangerous than TNT..._

_I miss you, Dad..._

* * *

**A/N****:**Yup, it's coming…


	4. Chapter 3

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer: **

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on a true event**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters.

**A/N**: A special shock of gratitude goes to my beta Mrs. SWS , made me blush Thank you all for following the story and those that have commented. It really does mean a lot to me. **This is my therapy and I am finding it kind of strange that I am more comfortable sharing this here with you than anyone else****.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Empty street? Check... No crazy ex in sight? Check... _

_Time for a beer and the weekend; sounds like a plan._

I had nothing to do but relax, refreshing the mind and body. As I pulled into the driveway, feeling really glad just to be home, I saw Charlie's fishing pole leaning in one corner of the porch. I wondered why Billy didn't just keep it at this point. He must have stopped by here before coming to the restaurant to see, which is his way of checking up on me without being too pushy. He was, after all, Dad's best friend and I know he must be missing him just as much.

"I'm home, Charlie...," I said as came in, throwing my bag on the sofa and looking at the ceiling.

Announcing my presence to the empty house had become a little ritual of mine when I got home from anywhere. I know he was not going to answer me, but I felt obliged to say it just the same. When I was about fourteen, Charlie told Renee he wanted me to come and live with him until graduation. I was thrilled to do it, just to get away from Renee...

But mostly to get away from Phil...

She was so head over heels with Phil and I really wanted that for her because it had been so long since she was any kind of happy. But I wasn't happy. Whenever Renee wasn't there, Phil would be really touchy and extremely inappropriate. I know I should have said something to her and I was old enough to know what he was doing, but I remained silent and kept the peace. Instead, I would find something to do after school so that I would be out of the house longer. She just thought I was working on getting better grades or whatever. I just didn't want his hands on me. There was never penetration, but he sure felt like an octopus whenever he was able to corner me. I never told Charlie either. I was just relieved to have the love of a male parental figure in my life, the right way.

Just shy of my eighteenth birthday, I lost Charlie in the line of duty. He was working a double shift, ticketing speeders that night and pulled over a car with a couple in it. From the onboard camera footage it was clear that he never saw the guy pull the gun on him. He took the man's license and was walking back to the cruiser when he was shot multiple times in the back. The driver took off leaving him to die on the street.

I watched the video of him slowly falling to his knees. He stayed there for a long time, but somehow eventually made it to the front of cruiser to make the call for help. In a moment of silence, he said my name and told me he was sorry. By the time help got there, he had lost a large amount of blood and was barely hanging on. Dr. Cullen told me that the bullets had broken into pieces upon impact. Charlie held on for two weeks but did not wake up.

After his death, I told Renee that I was staying where I was and that I was happy here. It was good, too, because she had decided to go on the road with Phil, which meant hotel after hotel. Here I had a stable house and peace of mind, even without Charlie. I had peace.

Leaning against the front entrance, I noticed the red blinking light from the answering machine out of the corner of my eye. I began to move towards it when I heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"You're late, missy! Hurry and get up here because I am horny as fuck and you better not make me wait any longer than I have been. I know you're smiling. Now hurry!"

"What the hell? Edward? Are you here?"

Just the idea of having his company put big smirk on my face. I was half excited to see him after so long, but more excited to feel him. Edward and I had a "strange" agreement that went back to our dating days. We very physically attached to each other, but our relationship fire burned too hot for either of us to truly handle. I still dream every once in while that we might someday get it right.

Everyone thought we would be together forever, but when life gives you lemons... The agreement was that if at any time we were not in a relationship, but we were in need of "companionship", either horizontal or vertical, we would be each other's first call. Well, tonight was going to be a real good call.

"Right here waiting for you! Hurry up, damn it!" he called out.

"When did you get back? And how the hell did you get in the house?" I shouted back, strolling up the stairs.

"Go away for a few months and people already forget about you! Ain't that some shit!"

"Shut it!" I snapped back while unbuttoning my shirt at the bedroom door.

_I know what you want to see first._

"Damn! Sure did miss the girls...," he chuckled cupping my breasts, as he stood shirtless in my room. "Mwah! Mwah!" He assaulted them with short, fierce kisses.

"Hey, buddy, my face is up here!" I giggled punching him in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I missed you too, pretty lady!"

With a full frontal hug and a kiss on my temple he let me know he was more than ready for me. The spot he kissed tingled and the raging boner pressed into my stomach as he stroked my back.

I felt like one big pussy-cat getting a backrub with my head resting on his chest.

"You know me so well!" I responded, almost purring.

He was definitely going to help me work some of this frustration out. It had been a while for me in regards to any male sexual interaction. Knowing him the way I did, I would guess he had only been "without" maybe a few days. After we stopped dating, jealousy wasn't an issue for me. I knew we had a connection, but it was just different.

"Be right back. I've had a long day today that needs to be washed away. Care to send me on my way?" I said almost breathlessly, turning to walk towards the bathroom, thinking I was going to get a kiss.

**SMACK!** It was the sound of his hand on my ass. Let's just say I was a more than a little surprised.

_Not what I was expecting, but it felt nice. Or am I just really horny?_

He looked at me with dark, lust filled eyes under his full eyelashes. He had a predatory look on his face. I followed his eyes as they went to my mouth...

_Should I?... Let's see what happens if I just..._

I licked my lips.

_Oh Shit!_

His mouth hitched a half smile as he pushed me back against the door frame, pulling up the front of my white lace bra and setting 'the girls' free. My skin pimpled in response; the tautness of my nipples was immediate. He knew how to touch me. He could arouse me without even talking, with just a look.

"Always beautiful, Isabella. Always so responsive," he said while sucking on my nipples hungrily, making them even harder in his mouth.

"Oh God, I need this...," I moaned while cupping his head to my breast. His hands slid up my skirt, caressing my nylon covered thighs.

"O-ohh my, woman, you must have known I was coming," he groaned as his hands found what was underneath. "You know I love you in garters."

I could feel that oh so familiar tingle between my legs, needing to be touched, stroked, caressed...screwed. He leaned in even closer, grinding his already erect shaft into me. I could not resist the small shiver that took over my body. He lifted my leg, giving him more access to my core. Not bothering to remove my underwear, but pushing the thin fabric to the side, he inserted a finger and then another.

"Damn, babe, you're soaked," he gasped, coming up to give me a hard kiss, using his tongue to explore my mouth. I couldn't wait anymore.

"I need you...now," was just about all I could get out of my mouth before his lips where back on mine. I heard the familiar sound of a condom wrapper. My eyebrow cocked up automatically.

"I am always prepared with you, hon. I have learned my lessons over the years," he replied to the unasked question.

At this point, the swelling in my inner walls was getting to be more than I could handle and I just wanted release. After slipping on the condom, he positioned himself between my legs, looking into my eyes almost as if he was waiting for something.

"Do you know how beautiful you are right now to me?" he asked.

"I think I do...," I trailed off into a moan as he entered me. I knew it was not going to be some slow love making session. This going to be a release of raw physical need.

"Ahhh, God!" I shuddered.

The intensity of his strokes started to build while I was pressed against the door. I could feel myself cream over his length. He gripped my ass harder and harder with each stroke. The sound of his grunts was intense.

"Fuck, Bella, I missed feeling you. You are just so damn addictive."

"You going to come for me, baby? Show me how much you missed me?"

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. I knew he was close. This had always been his queue. My body responded to this more than I cared to admit. My orgasm started and I could not help the arch in my back. I knew I was going to get mine.

"Oh, Edward! I... I...can't hold it. Sorry... Ahhh."

Perspiration covered our bodies from the intensity. My body was limp in his hands. His breath started to get more ragged.

"Ahhh, Bella...Fuuckk! Ughh!" he shouted as his head fell on the curve of my neck and shoulder.

His shudders from his release were always so sexy. I could watch him every time, knowing that it was because of me. The last forceful thrust of his orgasm was just as intense as the start.

_Now I really need a shower._

* * *

**A/N**: I know it is an unexpected introduction to Edward. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer: **

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on a true event**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story and those that have commented. Thank you to my beta, Mrs. SWS, license granted! It really does mean a lot to me. This is my therapy and I thank you for taking an interest.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

He looked deeply into my eyes, trying to get his breathing controlled. It was so intense; it felt like I was naked even though I knew I was fully clothed. There was still passion burning within him; nothing had changed. He was the same as always - too intense, too hot - and it took everything in me at that moment to break eye contact. I had to.

"You...you do know I am still very much in love with you, right?" he said, watching my quivering still swollen lips. I saw his jaw tighten as he caressed my stocking covered thigh. I didn't even realize that I was still being held by him against the wall. It was as if I weighed nothing in his arms. He relaxed enough to let his striking green eyes flutter closed, showing the sensation of enjoyment this small caress was giving him.

_Please be rhetorical... Please be rhetorical... Please be rhetorical..._

"Do you?" he asked again. Edward abruptly opened his eyes this time, revealing doubt that I had never seen there before. He cocked his head to the side, not only gazing into my eyes, but what felt more like searching my heart.

_Shit! I do know he loves me. Just say it... Out loud... Say it!_

I ran my fingers along his jaw, giving him a smile and a nod of my head as affirmation of a response to his question. We have never been able to hide anything from each other.

"I know. I have always known...," I responded hearing my voice quiver as I spoke the words. They did not belong to me. They came from the dreamer: the younger, more hopeful, unafraid, no-crazy-stalker-ex version of me.

I forced myself to stare into his face, even though I knew I was more transparent to him than to anyone else in the entire world. He had been gone for so long this time and I am not sure Alice told him everything that has happened...yet.

I wanted to turn away, almost ashamed to be in front of him right now. I felt too vulnerable, too exposed. His caress on my thigh brought my mind back into focus on him. He was making me squirm under each caress of his thumb and my stomach was in nervous knots.

_He can't make me weak all the time, right?_

In life, only a few of us are lucky enough to find someone we are sexually compatible with in all aspects. That is what we were, and more, for each other. For instance, we have had a lot of silent conversations that irritated our friends, who couldn't understand how we did it. With this level of compatibility came the downside of being completely vulnerable to one another.

Our current level of intimacy was getting a little too intense for me. I decided to play with him a little. I needed to regain control of the situation and make the most of whatever time I had left with him.

_**"...**_And knowing this little tidbit of information, tell me again why we aren't together? I just need a reminder," I shot at him with a raised eyebrow and a naughty smile. He released my leg, letting me slide back down to my feet, but keeping me pinned against the door. His expression grew elusive as he cast his eyes to the ceiling.

_Yes, I am using my defense mechanism. So what?_

I could see his thoughts processing in overdrive to find the best responses to my question. His face started to soften, making him look even more deviously beautiful than ever before. He heaved a sigh as he leaned in to nuzzle my neck, then pushed away from me. I gave him my best sideways glance before walking away, headed towards the bathroom to take my shower. I needed to wash off the internal shame of toying with him, but he need not know that.

I left the bathroom door open, knowing he would want to see me. I looked up in the mirror just in time to see a reflection of him righting his pants. He had a defined swimmers body that just got better as he aged. Everything was toned in all the right places. Looking at him always made my heart race, giving me a euphoric flush. Even after his orgasm, he was still somewhat aroused. I knew our evening was not going to end after our little heated interlude at the doorway. He must have felt me looking at him because he slowly raised his head and responded to my cheeky and accusatory question with heavy lids and a cocky smile.

"Because I was never secure being around you when we were together and..."

_You mean you were afraid._

_"..._I just never wanted to be without you."

_Then why are you? _

"I couldn't stand the idea of you being with anyone else."

_I never wanted to be with anyone else._

_**"**_Fuck, Bella, I just wasn't in control of myself with you then."

_Okay... I don't quite know what you mean by that._

"Do you remember the first time we made love?," he asked.

_Sweet tingles! Hell yeah, I do!_

"How could I forget?" I replied, still watching him. His smile was stunning as he reminisced.

"Did you know that was my first time?" he continued.

_Seriously? I almost want to call bullshit on that one!_

"I...I didn't know that." There was a shakiness in my voice again. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think to tell you before. All I knew was that I wanted to experience everything new with you. A part of me still does, you know." There was a mischievous gleam in his eye and it was all the inspiration I needed to regain control of the situation.

Edward and I have experimented with our own 'kink' over the years. Edward liked to watch a show and I wanted to give him one: a show to make up for lost time since he was away so long.

Through the mirror I fixed my eyes on his as I slowly and purposefully undressed for my shower. I let my blouse fall from my shoulders to the floor. I watched the anticipation build in him as I unhooked my bra and dropped it to join my shirt. I stood topless before him. I could see the increase in the rise and fall of his chest; I knew I was getting to him.

_Time to up the ante in my little scene._

I slowly guided my right hand up to caress my left breast. In response of his lustful gaze upon me, I tweaked my nipple just to see him shudder. He had this hungry look in his eyes now. Seeing them grow darker gave me more of a thrill than I wanted to admit.

He continued to watch as I unzipped and unbuttoned my skirt. His lips parted slightly in anticipation and there was an excited tremble to him now. This was new to see. He was normally so controlled when it came to this.

_Is this what he meant by being afraid of losing control?_

The movement of his body caught my eye and my gaze followed his hand. He adjusted himself ever so slightly. Thinking about the wonderful works of his masterful tool made me lick my lips. Taking a step back from the sink, I leaned forward so he would have a perfect view of my derrière as it came into view when the skirt fell. I had almost forgotten about the garters I was wearing. I knew he would enjoy seeing them come into view as much as he had enjoyed feeling them earlier.

Having his eyes on me was giving me a feeling of fullness in my breast and a lingering tingle between my thighs. I let my skirt pool to the ground and stepped out of it. Only wearing my underwear and garters, I turned and walked to the door as slowly and seductively as possible.

_Feet, work with me so I don't fall._

I caressed the door knob...

And then...

Closed the door...

_End scene...for now._

I knew this was just a momentary interlude before another round of feasting on lust of the flesh. He was mine and I was his.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer:**

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** This story is based on a true event**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story does contain lemons.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS. Got to buy you a star!**This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

I was both nervous and excited about what just happened. I didn't think he would be angry or anything; maybe turned on, but not angry. I wanted so badly to see his response to me shutting the door. Whichever way it went, I was sure I would like it because it came from him. I am not alone tonight and I am with the man that I burn for.

_Now, on to the shower..._

I lit my favorite bath candles to get both my mind and body in right frame of mind. I wanted to be certain that I continued enjoying my time with Edward. No thinking of work, school, Riley; no reminders of Jacob, nothing. All of my attention would just be on him, his smile, his hands, and his body. In no time, with the steam from the shower and the smell of lavender, my mind was finally at peace. I was ready for anything Edward would throw at me or do to me. I could sense that he hadn't come into the bathroom yet, but unexpectedly I heard music - not just any music, but _our _music from our first night.

_What is he trying to do to me?_

"_**There must have been an angel by my side...**__**"**_

_Sade always makes me think of him._

" _**Something heavenly led me to you...**__**"**_

_This is going to be very interesting..._

"_**Look at the sky; it's the color of love**__**"**_

Standing in the shower with my back turned away from the door, I closed my eyes and gave in to the plea from my senses, allowing my mind to return to our first night together. I could smell the bedroom, his skin. I could almost feel his hesitant touch of my body in the beginning. I was so deep in my reminiscing that I did not hear the door open. His velvet voice startled me when he presented his question.

"What do you remember best from our first time together?" he asked.

I detected how his eyes were watchful of the way I caressed the sponge over my body. It was almost like a jealous lover having to endure witnessing the touch of another on his beloved.

"What do you mean? I remember everything about that day and that night," I responded as my eyelids fluttered and opened.

"What part of the experience did you like the most?"

_How do I respond...? Definitely with the truth!_

"In all honesty, I really enjoyed when I had to use my other senses during our foreplay. You know, when you blindfolded me... I liked that the most." I coughed out a nervous laugh.

_He makes me feel so flustered sometimes. Shit! There should a law against it._

His mouth broke into a sly smile as he leaned on his shoulder against the wall. At this moment I was thankful he was not close enough to get a better view of the blush that I could feel creeping over my body. He nodded slowly as he touched his lips with his finger.

"Wa—was there a particular part you enjoyed most yourself?" I probed, slightly fumbling my words. "I know I have never asked you before but...now you have me curious."

I'm not quite sure why, but in anticipation of his answer I felt a slight churn in my stomach. His green eyes took on a sheen of contemplation and I knew his mind was somewhere else – perhaps reminiscing as I had. He massaged the back of his neck and let out a barely audible moan. Instead of answering my question, he started to undress. My breathing was coming in short irregular gasps just seeing him tug at the waist of his pants.

I stepped forward to stand directly under the shower head with my eyes closed, desperately trying to quiet my mind and not think about the multitude of things that could potentially happen next. I heard the glass shower door slide open ever so slowly and close in the exact same manner.

The first thing I felt was a finger trailing from the base of my skull, down my spine, to my tailbone. Every inch of his descent gave off an electrical pulse, leaving goose bumps as a response to the stimulus of his touch. He then started to caress my outer hips and upper thigh. I felt myself spasm slightly in anticipation of his next movement. His nails gently teased against my pelvic bone, causing me to shudder under his hands. Then he tenderly and very slowly encircled me around my waist, pulling me into his arms and closer to his delightfully masculine body. My head rested perfectly against his heart. I could hear that strong muscle thumping away under his skin.

I could also feel his arousal stirring now. His fingers played lightly along my stomach, going up to cup under my breasts as the spray from the shower was hitting them. My nipples had instantly hardened from his spine work. His breath was uneven on my shoulder and I could feel his eyes roam over my body. He was igniting a fire within my belly, forcing a slight moan. His palms massaged my breasts and I felt his fingers slipping over my swollen nipples. I couldn't help the gasps that escaped during his ministrations.

I was already involuntarily squeezing my legs together as I felt my second heart beat come into play. I relished his touch; my body was overly stimulated with the pleasure he was providing.

"You gave me the kiss of life; Kiss of life_**"**_

"You wrapped me up in the color of love_**"**_

Just when I thought I could not take any more of this sensual exploration of my body pressed against him, he spoke - interrupting my reverie with a thick rough voice laced with lust...

"My favorite part was when I had you bound to the bed..."

_Splash Waterfalls_

* * *

**A/N**: Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked the confessions.


	7. Chapter 6

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer: **

Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on true events**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story does contain lemons.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS. You make me a good dealer! **This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_"My favorite part was when I had you bound to the bed..."_

I knew I heard him clearly, but the only feeble response I could give was a sharp intake of air into my lungs. In a flash his words only encouraged the reaction my hormones were already causing. My body gave off a tremble before I could stop it. I tensed up to stop any further involuntary shivers from coming and I'm sure he felt me stiffen under his hands. I had nothing to say. What could I say? If I looked at him right then, I would give myself away. I am not scared of him. No, never of him. I didn't want him to be nervous in telling me his thoughts either though.

Was I turned on? A little… Okay, a lot. But I was more curious and anxious than anything else.

**Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub **

_Don't turn around. Can't look at him. Breathe. Just breathe and calm yourself. _

I hated when my body betrayed me. The water from the shower was nice and warm, but I felt this cold sensation traipsing along my spine, playing games with me. I couldn't think. My heart was pounding too loudly in my ears. Too fast; way too fast.

_Focus, damn it!_

**Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub, Ta-lub **

"Tell me what you are thinking about right now…now that you know..."

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! – Fuck!_

"Or are you afraid to tell me what you're thinking? You know I won't hold it against you."

"I am n-not afraid..," I said, jutting out my lip as I leaned further back onto him. "Why would I be afraid?"

I sounded like I was trying harder to convince myself, not him. I knew my attempt to sound as blasé as possible had failed. I knew my body was giving me away. I felt his chuckle before it actually escaped his lips.

"Would you be willing to try that again? We haven't since that day."

"What was it that you liked about it so much?" I asked. I closed my eyes, maintaining focus on my breathing in an attempt to slow my heart.

I was paying attention to him with my body. I felt the muscles in his chest flex as his hands started to caress my arms. I heard him emit an animalistic low groan as he kissed my shoulder and neck. Instinctively I bit on my lower lip, feeling the warmth of his mouth on my skin. I felt his member twitch against my back. I contemplated telling him that his _dominance_ of my body was an enormous turn-on. Not knowing how far I would or could actually go with him gave me a heightened sense of anxiety and excitement. I didn't know how to put any of that into words for him.

At his mercy alone, I am a phoenix resurrected with two heartbeats and a burning passion. With trembling lips and an insecure smile, I finally turned to face my fire's accelerant. I would wait patiently forever for the sweetest burn only he could give. After an unmistakable visual caress, Edward traced over my lips with his finger and then slowly let his eyes drift to mine. Those hypnotizing orbs said so much.

"You looked beautiful to me and completely at my mercy. From the position I had you in, I was able to see your body erupt without being touched. I watched your _flower_ bloom at my touch and your nipples harden and strain for relief. Your moans were otherworldly cries of pleasure and, if I had not known that it was your first time, it would have been hard to believe. I struggled against my own release just watching you before I actually claimed you. Because of your hunger and enthusiasm I almost lost total control of myself. But most importantly you trusted me so freely."

He looked at me so intensely I felt the need to lower my eyes. Before I could step away or say anything, he placed a hungry kiss on my lips. His tongue started to explore my mouth, pleading for my tongue to play with his. Closing my eyes, I gave in to him and was willing to accept anything that he wanted to give me. I felt his left hand cup my head and pull me even closer into him. His mouth stifled my moans. With his right hand, he traveled along my side with a slow sensuous pace down to my pelvis. I felt his mouth leave mine and I still had my eyes closed, lost in the moment.

"Do you still trust me? Open your eyes before you answer me. Do you still trust me?" he asked, ever so sweetly.

"W-what? Yes, I still trust you. You would not be here if I didn't. Why are you asking now?"

I immediately saw the trepidation on his face. It was as if he was fighting some internal battle in answer to his own question. A deep crease appeared on his forehead as he continued to look at me.

"What are you waiting for?" I gasped as the previous coil and tingle had returned to my body, demanding attention. He raised an eyebrow after seeing me fidget in this dueled state. His jaw muscles tightened as he deliberated. Then, there was a strain to the smile he gave me in response.

"For now, I'm not waiting on anything more. Thank you for telling me you still trust me."

This reaction didn't feel right. I was still on this peak and my body was waiting for the catalyst I needed in order to come down. I needed my fix. The fix that was exchanged was more of mutual body worship. We paid special attention to each and every curve of each other. Every moment was purposeful but affectionately done.

By the time he made it to the bundle of nerves at my core and searched using two of his skilled fingers there was already a small explosion taking place and I could not withhold my release. I was panting and screaming his name to all that could hear my voice as my climax erupted. I continued to stroke his manhood with increased enthusiasm and vigor wanting to bring him to his pending climax. His release was right on the verge of springing forth when, he stilled my pumping hand and his body tensed, with one final thrust, his body shuddering, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear with a rough breath….

"I love you more than you know and one day I want to show you just how much…". Following his confession of love my hand was covered with the evidence.

_Anticipation can be a hell of a drug._

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer:** Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on true events**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story is rated M and if you are under 18, you really should not be reading this.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. Really would like to know what you really think about it. PM me if it makes you feel better. I promise not to tell . Thank you again to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS. Often imitated but never duplicated. **This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

There are some days when you just do not want to get out of bed, despite all the responsibilities and obligations you have. Then there are days when there is just no need to. After our shower we laid in bed, talking about everything that was going on in our lives. Well, just about everything. I could not bring myself to tell him about Riley and what was going on with him. Also, for some wicked reason, it felt like the sex-on-legs Adonis needed to remain my private panty-wetter.

_Swan, you know you're mental, right?_

It was great to hear that his biological engineering studies were going well and that he had started his internship with a pharmaceutical company on the east coast. I knew he was in his element. He still railed on me about transferring to be closer to him. As ballsy as I was with other things, I turned to mush around him and knew I would never be completely focused on what I wanted to do. I wanted… no, needed... my space for my personal growth - or so I thought.

_In more ways than one, this man makes me better._

His firm contention about my studies was that business marketing could be studied anywhere and he would make it worth my while. Watching and listening to him talk so passionately about what he was doing was very comforting and made me reflect on the point that at least one part of my life was not pompous. I was not always with him but I was never far from his mind and forever in his heart. As I fell asleep cradled in his arms there was an overwhelming sense of comfort and calm, something so strong I just could not mistake it for anything else. It felt like this was the way it should always be.

_Protected and safe_

I knew I could have this always if I would just give in and say yes. I was hesitant to make that kind of decision with everything going on. Mostly, I was not sure if the _more experienced _us would be able to make it work. Aside from that, who in their right mind would have a problem waking up to a screaming orgasm every morning? I had no qualms with this matter. That thought and his warm embrace lulled me to an even more relaxed sleep. I could not help but whisper, "I love you…"

My mind was flooded with images of a very amorous dream. We were alone in a secluded grove, surrounded by wild flowers, making passionate love in the noon-day sun. Everything was warm and sunny. His kisses landed hot on my skin. Each stroke where our bodies were joined was taking me higher into ecstasy and increasing the urgency of my need to be filled. In the midst of a mind blowing, body-shuddering release, the scenery suddenly changed.

I found myself laying on a padded table, looking up at a skylight, still feeling the warmth that was previously provided by the sun in the grove. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward slowly strolling towards me. He still looked edible to me, but the expression on his face was a few degrees cooler than I have ever seen before. He glided to the edge of the table and turned his head to the one side, keeping his eyes focused as he walked around inspecting what he was seeing before him.

Me!

He gave me a suspicious half smile that did not reach up to his now dark green eyes. His body was teeming predatory lust. I was sure that if it were someone else raking over my body in the same fashion, I would have been more embarrassed and hypercritical of my appearance. My breathing was coming in short, irregular gasps as I squirmed under his scrutiny. Following his movement with my eyes, too leery to move my head, I realized that my wrists were secured to this table in a leather bound manacle at my side. Attached to the lock on the table was a small amount of a chain that attached to another manacle secured around my ankles.

My movement was extremely limited and I was on my back, fully exposed. I felt my mouth form a circle and the heat rise to my cheeks. Edward stopped at the foot of the table, narrowing his eyes to look at me. Instead of being afraid, I found myself becoming increasingly aroused from my vulnerable pose and his silent ogling. I felt my body starting to ripple with anticipation of what was to come. My heartbeat became erratic. Licking his lips, he walked forward towards my exposed flesh, presented for devouring. Just the thought of his warm mouth on my body stirred the fire at my core. He palms grasped up and cupped my aroused breasts. With a pinch to my already raised nipples, there was a release of pleasure that flowed over my body, a feeling I had not felt before, but accepted that I want to feel again. I heard a moan release from my lips from how moist my heat was.

Edward placed kisses along my inner thigh as his head came closer to my sex. He looked up momentarily to give me a devilish grin before stroking my now engorged nerve ending with a single flick of his tongue. I gasped and jerked involuntarily. There was an expression of delight on his face before he dived expertly into my core. Each warm lick between my folds was more intense than before. The hungry penetration of a lapping tongue deepened. The continued strokes of my core and the flick of that bundle of nerves under swollen flesh became more than I could bear. My hips undulated on their own accord. My body tensed from this pleasure. There was immense climatic pressure building in my body.

Unknowingly, my hand progressed down my body to ease the tension below my waist. Reality crept in, giving me an awaking delight and also confirming that the hypersensitive feeling of being completely stimulated was beyond just a dream. My hand encountered a head full of soft hair.

"Mmmm, _Edwwardd, tssk…a-ah... Oh God, yes,_" was my cry between pants and clawing at the sheet.

"Woman, you fucking drive me crazy."

By now I was panting and arching in ecstasy that only he could bring. I felt his lengthy slender fingers search in my core, probing for the correct spot. Once it was found, my body could not resist the need to arch and buck against his ministrations.

"You are oh so good to me, babe…_ooh yeah._"

"I really didn't want to wake you but you're so damn sexy with your breathy moans while you sleep," was his reply from between my legs under the sheets.

"I don't think I can hold this back much longer….I need to…", his next words cut me off.

"Yes, you can," declared Edward in a voice that made my heart skip.

He abruptly stops, leaving me reeling from being so close to the edge. All I needed was to feel his caress again. I could hardly control my hips from bucking.

"Pleeease," I beg, hardly keeping my eyes focused on his face while sucking in anxious gulps of air. He moved up my body, letting me feel his painfully erect manhood. He drew in a long breath and hissed it out slowly letting his eyes roll back momentarily. There was a calculated slowness that overcame his voice while he looked into my face.

"If there is going to be any release for you, my love, it will be with me buried to the hilt inside of you."

_Do it! Do it! Oh lord, how I love this man!_

He leaned over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom from my stash. After placing it on, I guided him to my opening, rising with each pulse of my core to encourage deeper penetration.

"You have me for the weekend. I just felt this strong need to be with you. No one else knows I am here."

"Really?", I purred out. "No one from your.. _ooohhh damn_...!" I trailed off as he entered me with one full thrust. I only needed two more and I would be spent.

"I am not going to let them know either. Fuck you're tight! I will never get used to this."

My muscles tightened and once again I was chasing the dragon of my release. My fingers gripped on to his hips for dear life, begging for him to give me everything he had. He grunted as he thrust into my core repeatedly at different angles to fend off my release. I could feel his breath on my neck as he pulled almost all the way out. His eyes were fully dilated when he looked at me again. With one swift movement he was inside me again. He had a fistful of my hair and he gave a overwhelming cry atop his release, letting his primal thought escape his mind.

"MINE!"

_Was there ever really a doubt, baby?  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer:** Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on true events**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story is rated M and if you are under 18, you really should not be reading this.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. Really would like to know what you really think about it. PM me if it makes you feel better. I promise not to tell . Thank you again to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS. Your encouragement is beyond words when I am just not where I need to be; truly one of a kind. **This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Being around him, there is no need for clothing or anything else. You get dressed only to be undressed. Get up only to be laid down. Get wet to get wetter. It is a beautiful never ending cycle of sensual bliss, keeping all of your senses in hyper drive. All I felt was soft comfort; I was the most relaxed I had been in ages. Stretching out my arms, I realized his side of the bed was cold.

_Where the hell is he?_

"Look, don't you think I know what I'm doing here? I needed to take care of some business. I'll..."

_He's on the phone, I think. What time is it?_

"I know what is at stake here! I don't need a reminder from anyone, especially one from you!" He let out a long breath.

I had never heard him like this. I had no idea who he would be talking to like that. Then there was a loud bang of something being slammed on to the table that made me jump and sit up straight in the bed.

"Don't you dare question my dedication on this. You have no idea what I have given up already and will give up if necessary…"

His voice was cut short in this statement. I got out of the bed and stepped half-heartedly into the hallway. There was such a want for me to go and ease him but a part of me was telling me to stay put. My head and body were not working together on this and before I comprehended what I was doing, I was already on the staircase in my robe going to him. I was at the bottom of the stairs when he came into my view, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Whatever was being said to him did very little to ease the tension in his body. The beauty that was there not too long ago was replaced with what looked like murderous intent. He was thumbing through some papers he had on the table.

"Fuck you and your advice! I had a situation that I needed to deal with. I had pushed it aside for far too long and I'll be damned if I have to hear any shit because of it. I have not been made…"

_Situation? I was a situation? Was it even about me? And 'made'? What the hell is going on with him?_

His jaw muscles were jumping and twitching as he continued listening to the other person on the phone. My mind and my body were still arguing over flight or fight and I was getting confused. My mind was screaming at me to stay by the staircase. Not to go into the kitchen; stay where it was safe. My body yearned to go and sooth whatever it was that had gotten him in this state of being. There was a deepening scowl on his face. My body wanted the lover back. I was feeling greedy, as this was my weekend and I wanted my time. And of course my conscience came in at the fifth hour, reminding me to respect Edward's need for privacy.

I immediately felt a stern reminder of how he loathed being cornered or feeling an encroachment into his private world. I still could not stop my legs, which were barely hesitant, from walking towards the argument. I was longing to be near him, not sure what I could do, just needing to do something, anything. His facial expression showed he was becoming more enraged by what he was hearing. He had closed his eyes and pinched his eyebrows. That was when I noticed the actual phone he was using. It wasn't his Blackberry, but a satellite phone.

_Why would he need a satellite phone?_

"Look, like I said, nothing is going to fuck this up. Not you, not anyone…" his voice trailed off as he turned and looked directly at me standing just outside the doorway. His pupils were fully dilated. He did not blink as his eye got as big as saucers and then there was a strain that showed on his face. It was positively unbearable. There was nothing of the person I knew there, just a vacancy.

"This conversation is over!" he shouted at whomever he was talking to and ended the call with a scorn on his lip. I was too shocked to know what to do or say.

_Move Swan! Move your ass!_

"You know, good girls don't sneak around listening to other people's conversations, Isabella," he growled at me touching his lips with two fingers.

_Isabella?_

"I was not sneaking. Plus this is my house. I can go where the hell I want!" I shrieked in retort with a furrowed brow.

_Why are you talking? Did we forget the way he looked talking on the phone? Damn!_

Either my mind blanked out or he moved faster than I was able to register because, by the time I blinked, he was in my face. We were standing nose to nose and he had me backing away from him. His face was flushed red and at this moment I was more afraid of him than I was of Riley. There was a panicky tremor that was taking over my body and I could not stop it. Throwing his arm in front of me, he blocked my escape. He had me pinned against the wall.

_Officially fucked!_

"So where do you think you're going? How long were you there and what did you hear?" he asked me all of this as if it was some kind of interrogation.

_Answer. Don't answer. Break down. Fuck!_

"I … I just got here."

_You need to lie better than that._

"You just got here? Why do I think you're lying to me?" as his face took on a contemplative air to it.

_Because I am…_

"I don't know what you are talking about. You're starting to scare me now," I responded, knowing 's_tarting to scare me'_was an understatement for this hour.

"You had to come down just then. I already told you about me and my privacy, but you just couldn't help yourself, could you? You just had to get closer." He tapped the tip of nose as if to make a point.

"It sounded like you needed some support. I was trying to help you. That's all."

"So you were there for a while. I thought you said you didn't know what I was talking about." shaking his head at me now with unblinking eyes, "Why did you lie to me? You know just how much I hate being lied to, Isabella."

Before I was able to say or do anything I felt the belt on my robe being untied and the front swing open. He was still looking intensely into my eyes. I only had underwear on and the cool air brushed against my nipples, puckering them as he pushed the robe open more. My heart was hammering against my chest, feeling like it was trying to escape out of my body. With one good pull he had the sash for my robe completely in his hand.

"E ̶Edward, I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…."

This was all I was able to get out before his hot hand covered my mouth. He pressed me even harder against the wall. I don't know how much closer he was trying to get me. My breath started to hic-cup in my chest.

"Do you want to know… what I do to naughty little girls just…like…you, Isabella? Little girls who eavesdrop on other people's conversations?"

If not for his hand covering my mouth, I would have said _no_. At least I'm fairly certain I would have. My body was betraying me again. I was scared and ashamed, but also curious because everything he did was triggering a dark awakening within my body. It was intense arousal.

_I should not be feeling the last part, right?_

"I think you would like to see just what happens, Isabella. I would even bet my life that right now, this very moment, you are getting turned on by this. Are you getting wet for me, Isabella? I wonder if I should just find out…" He drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly.

_Please don't…_

He removed his hand from my mouth as if he was waiting for me to say something. Nothing! Nothing came out of my open mouth; I just gasped for the air that did not want to come to me. I don't know what I looked like to him at that moment, but whatever it was caused a wicked looking grin to appear across his face as I sucked in desperate gulps of air. I felt his hand glide over my sternum, across my quivering stomach, and finger the top of my underwear. His skilled fingers dipped under that thin piece of lace that was my excuse for underwear, searching for my core. Once they found the apex, he played with the bundle of nerves there and dipped inside as if to check the temperature. To my embarrassment, I was inundated.

"Just as I thought; you're more than a little aroused by this. Deep down, you really like this, don't you? You don't need to answer me. Your body is telling me everything I need to know."

_Don't you just hate when your body chooses the wrong time to tell the truth? Hello, earth? You can swallow me now._

"Well then, I just have to show you how you should be dealt with - not only for eavesdropping, but also for lying about it."

There was no time for protest as the robe was pulled off of my body forcefully. It felt like my skin was on fire. He spun me around to face the wall, pulling my arms behind me. He leaned on my shoulders to keep me pinned to the wall. My logical mind told me I should have been crying by now, but I couldn't. I was in a fog of sensations and not really sure what was going on. His fingers found my core again and he continued his ministrations. With each sweep of my moist folds, I found myself shuddering under his touch, almost arching into him for more attention. My breath was coming quicker and there were beads of perspiration around my mouth. He was withdrew his fingers only to provide the evidence of his discovery.

"Yes my naughty, naughty girl. You were being bratty just so that you could get my attention. Well, now you have it -all of it. You should have known that it was a loss for you the second I saw you standing there like a deer caught in the headlights."

"I am so sorry. You don't have to do this. You're right; I should not have been listening. We don't have to go any further with this." I responded with bated breath.

"Too late, Isabella, way too fucking late," he whispered into my ear with heated breath along my neck. "Don't you move! Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes..."

_What the hell am I doing?_

With one strong pull, my underwear was ripped off of me. I was sure that was going to leave some kind of mark. I couldn't see what he was doing but I heard the buckle of his belt being pulled loose from the waist of his denim jeans. There was a roughness there that reached a part of me that I did not want to acknowledge. Then there was hard snap of the belt on my ass.

"Yeow! Shit! I am sorry! Please don't do this to me."

He was at my ear again. The heat rolling over his body was palpable. The temperature from his body was even more intense than the heat coming from my behind.

"Don't beg. I have told you before, you are _mine. _Don't ever forget this. "

Just as soon as he stepped away from me there was another snap landing just a little higher than the first. By the time the third one found its mark, I was shaking uncontrollably and was starting to blubber.

"Please… don't…"

"You color so well. I didn't notice that the first time. I think I am going to enjoy this even more than I previously thought."

_You know that you can run…_

He was standing there admiring his handiwork on my flesh. Mortification was killing me and I think he knew it too. From the stillness came my moment of clarity as if a whisper.

_Run_

As my thought became more pronounced, I ran up the stairs full force, heading to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I was scared, confused, embarrassed, hypersensitive, and extremely turned on.

_This should not be happening. Not here, not now.  
_

* * *

**A/N**: Darkward strikes. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer:** Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on true events**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story is rated M and if you are under 18, you really should not be reading this.

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. Thank you again to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS. Reality can sometimes be more unbelievable than the fantasy. **This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Leaning on the bathroom counter, away from the door, I shuddered as if I stood outside in the middle of a Baltimore winter. My mind was reeling, trying to put a finger on what had happened. His voice, it had a control on my mind that just did not make any sense. It was unsympathetic, but warm. I found myself responding as much to the tone as to the words. Nothing had restrained me aside from my robe sash binding my hands, yet I hadn't moved. I felt compelled to do as he said and this is when I really started to question myself.

We "_played" a_ little before but what happened at that staircase wall was something different.

There was fear, but above all there was an intense wanting; a yearning for more of something that did not make sense. Who in their right mind actually leaned into the swing of the belt, pushing their ass out and creating a bigger target? The arousal that followed was humiliatingly sustaining. My body was giving off new responses to something that, understandably, my mind could not comprehend. I wanted him to be happy with what he saw when he looked at me, but the logical side won this fight.

Despite being deep in my contemplations, I heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs, headed towards my current sanctuary. I did not blink, nor move. It was as if with each step, my breath was being pulled out of my lungs and refusing to return. There were two very soft knocks on the door that divided me from confusion and what-the-hell!

_Knock, Knock_

"Bella? Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please talk to me. Let me know you are okay." Edward tried to open the door and found it locked. I heard him lean his head on the door.

"Sweetheart, please open the door so that we can talk about this. I did not mean to frighten you or lose control. Please talk to me. ..Please..."

There was a tremor to his words that pulled on my soul. I wanted to accept what he was saying as truth. I needed to believe him, but the anxiety would not release me down the rabbit hole. I simultaneously tried to put some strength into my words while at the same time struggling to get my hands released. At that moment I gave life to the words in my heart with all the honesty I could muster in response to his plea.

"I – I need some time. I have to just clear my head," I whimpered as I shifted in place like a chained elephant at the circus.

"Baby, please let me in. Everything is going to okay. Just open the door for me please."

I was halfway to the door to let him in when a little common sense kicked in with a very gentle statement –not yet. That was all that it took to bring me spiraling back to the present.

"No," I all but whispered. "Not yet…"

And then there was silence; such a deadly thing. 'No' was something that I had never said to him before, and meant it. Previously my responses had always been yes - lust-filled, but yes to the core. There was an inner part of me that wanted to deal with what happened by myself, in order to understand it better and understand me better. So in the silence of the bathroom – my sanctuary – I wrapped myself in a towel, leaned against the wall, slowly slid down it, and just sat.

_Little girl lost_

###

Sometime later, I realized I fell asleep sitting on the floor with my head leaning back against the wall. With the pain in my ass from sitting and the kink in my shoulder about to form, I groggily stood up and made my way to the door. Curiosity was getting the better of me in more ways than one.

_Where is he? It is so quiet out there – a little too quiet for my liking… Okay, time to do something you shout at the movie screen not to do._

I put my ear to the wood grain, straining to hear a sound from outside the door. Nothing came, not even the sounds of the house settling. The lost little girl inside me screamed, "Pussy! Better not be here!" She felt like now she had the gumption and moxie to have a voice. I opened the door and glanced around to the bedroom; he was not there. I noticed I couldn't see his bag either. Grabbing the bull by the horns, I headed towards the staircase. I went determinedly to the kitchen to see if he was sitting in there waiting for me. Imagine my surprise to find the kitchen empty with the exception of a lone envelope on the table with my name on it in his beautiful handwriting..

_Dearest Bella,_

_I do ask for forgiveness for my behavior and I have no explanation that can be written as to why it happened. It is my hope that you can forgive me. It was never my aim to mete out any form of pain or discomfort on you, ever. You must know that I love, care and appreciate you with my entire being. I have and will always treat you with respect and dignity. _

_Love Always,  
Edward_

As if I had just gotten a bucket of cold water thrown on me, I looked around frantically. Reality set in. Sadly, he had left.

_Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer:**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on true events**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story is rated M and if you are under 18, you really should not be reading this.

**A/N**:Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. Thank you again to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS. You get me, you really do. Love you story! **This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.**

* * *

_Three days, twelve hours, forty-five minutes, thirty-one seconds, thirty-two…._

It felt like I was losing my hold on the world. Edward had not answered my calls or responded to my emails. I started to feel like I was being shunned and it had nothing to do with me getting the belt. I called Alice to ask if she had heard from him and she said it had been over two weeks for her, so no luck there. We made plans to get together later in the week. I wanted to tell her more, but how do I explain the situation to her? _Hey Alice! So I saw your brother a few days ago and, after he spanked my ass with a belt, I freaked out._ Oh yeah, that would be a conversation starter.

_Just respond to me fucker!_

My days at work blended into each other as if I was running mainly on autopilot. At every quiet opportunity my mind would replay the last events of our meeting, adding to my confusion. I had panicked, but the punishment from his belt made me more excited than anything I had ever done with him or anyone else. It didn't make sense, but it was the truth. Walking to my car after work, once again not being attentive, I found more than a note on the windshield this time.

"Hello, baby girl! Did you miss me? I know I missed you..."

"Riley!" I shrieked. "What do you want?" I asked with a shiver to my voice.

"What do I always want, baby? Always, I want you. Every…single…way… I can have you!" Riley shouted as he lunged towards me.

I started taking a few steps backward, trying to get out of his way. Unfortunately, having two left feet doesn't help in trying to get away. I fell, landing on my ass, using my hand to break the fall. I slid back on the asphalt in the parking lot, cutting my hand. My heart was pounding in my head and my lungs felt like they were clinching in my chest.

"R – Riley, what do you think you doing here? I know you don't want to do anything crazy now? Would you?"

"Oh I know what I am doing, you little bitch! I have watched you walk around, flaunting what belongs to me. Perhaps, you thought I wouldn't get tired of you playing with me?" I started creeping back as fast as I could from his advancement towards me. Just then I noticed a reflective glint of something in his hand I did not see before.

_This bastard has a knife!_

"Come here, Bella!" he hissed and grabbed my forearm.

"No, please, Riley, please…"

He pulled me up as if I had no weight to my body and pressed me close to his chest. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Not even a whimper from the swiftness of his actions. Unexpectedly I saw Edward's face flash across my mind. My face was getting wet. I did not realize that I started to cry. Reality of my current situation finally hitting me like a punch in the stomach. I was finally crying, no longer pissed off or lost. I was going to get butchered here in this parking lot and did not get the opportunity to tell him that I was sorry for running away from him, sorry that I reacted the way I did, sorry that I was too embarrassed to tell him that what he was doing actually turned me on and made me want more.

I was just plain sorry.

I felt the cold steel of his blade press across my throat. My tears ran down my face freely and unabashedly. I felt my body give up struggling against him. My entire being became empty with enormity of loss, loss of it all.

Love, life, peace and release.

I was willing to accept my lot and consoled myself with the knowledge that, even though Edward did not answer my calls or any of my emails, I loved him - now and always. I had my eyes closed as I waited for what I thought was the end, feeling his heated breath on my neck. The next sound I heard came as a huge surprise.

I heard Riley emit an "urghhh" sound as his grip on my body released and he fell to the ground. Turning around, the face that met my gaze was an extreme surprise, given my resolve.

"Emmett!"

Looking down to the ground, I saw what happened to Riley. Lying at my feet, he let out a low moan in his unconsciousness. Emmett stood over his motionless body, holding an empty wine bottle at his side.

"Bella, are you okay?" He came over to me, pressing his body into mine. This was a last point for my break down; letting what courage I had dissolve, leaving me as naked as the day I was born.

"Shhh. It will be alright. I am here now and just in time it would seem. Don't worry, little dove; I have you now and I will keep you safe."

"I – I didn't see him. I didn't…" my voice trailed away. The look on his face was full of apprehension and concern. As big as he was, he showed a gentleness that was above all things very comforting.

Still shaking from my tears and fear, I whispered, "Thank you for being here for me. We have to call the police. It's something I should have done a long time ago with all of his little notes being left on my car. I just never thought he would go this far. It is just..." I paused and then continued, looking around with big doe eyes. "Wait...What are you doing here? I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but I didn't see tonight inside."

"I have been watching you most of the night; trying to get your attention, but you just seemed to be so out of it. I was a little worried about you and thought to just make sure you made it to your car okay. I did not like the look that you had on you face most of the night, little dove." Turning to look down on Riley, unconscience on the ground, " And looks like I had good reason to be..."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and the constructive criticism. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11

**D. O. D. S.**

DOMINANT OBSESSIVE DEVIANT SUBMISSION

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **This story is based on true events**. The location has been changed to protect everyone involved. Apologies in advance for what will happen to some of our beloved characters. Story is rated M and if you are under 18, you really should not be reading this.** This is my therapy and thanks for taking an interest.**

**A/N**: Thank you all for following the story, those that have just started to follow the story and those that have commented. Back from a very much-needed vacation and ready to continue my story. I have been asked if there is going to be an EPOV for this story. For that, I will have to talk to _my Edward _to see if he would be willing to tell me all of his side of the story. I never pushed to find out, somewhat out of fear.

Thank you again to my awesome beta, Mrs. SWS, you rock my roll.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_I am alive! I didn't pussy out of life. I am still here. _

After I pulled away from Emmett's reassuring embrace, he used his cell phone to call the police, requesting an officer to come to the restaurant's employee parking lot. I had to admit, as odd as it was not recalling him being in the restaurant that night, I was more than a little overjoyed to have him follow me out. Reflecting on everything that had happened recently, I could see the damage caused by my lack of attentiveness.

**Life check - screw ups before the age of 30:**

1. Dated and broke up with an older control freak

2. Experienced an unsettling sexual discovery

3. Fucked up things with Edward instead of thanking him for the discovery

4. Nearly lost my life in the employee parking lot to older control freak

I think #3 was worst of all; my inability to express myself forced Edward to leave without saying a verbal word of good-bye. I really screwed the pooch on that one. I still hope that he responds to me soon.

_Can it get any better? Urggh!_

I turned away from Emmett to get a look at my car, or should I say, review what was left. All I had noticed was the note on the windshield before Riley tried to kill me. I saw some green liquid draining from under the hood. There was a slashed tire with the handle of the blade sticking out. The rear passenger windows were shattered. The seats were shredded. Riley had really done a number on the poor girl. I let out a small groan and tried not to think about how much it was going to cost to get everything fixed or replaced.

_And it just got better! Greaaat!_

I drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly, releasing some of the pent-up grief. Then I turned back to Emmett to once again express my gratitude.

"Thank you for being concerned for my well-being. It was very insightful of you. I have been so oblivious of things lately."

"Don't mention it, little dove," he said, making a clicking sound in the side of his cheek. "You must have forgotten that security is what I do for a living. I just can't help myself." He spoke unabashedly with his angelic smile.

"That is true; I had forgotten that," I responded, a little befuddled. "What a mess this is. Who would have thought…? I just should have known better," I lamented, looking over my shoulder at the car again.

"You know, you can't blame yourself for someone else's emotional volatility." His face took on a pondering air as though he were planning something. "Look, as soon as the report is taken, I am going to take you home..."

"Oh no, that's…" was as far as I got in rejecting his offer before his more insistent response was audible. Looking directly at me with his brilliantly soft blue eyes and dimpled smile, he simply shook his head. As easily as that he silenced my protest and took my chin with the tenderness of a lover.

"I am not taking no as an answer, Isabella. I am going to take you home just for my sanity's sake," he retorted almost breathlessly. His facial expression echoed his anguish of my decline for further assistance from him. Any attempt of mine to tell him that everything would be okay just was not going to work. It would sound hesitant and sputtered and he would see straight through it. His embrace had brought me such comfort a few seconds ago but I was stubbornly trying to resist him. Looking back at my vehicle, I knew the reality of the matter was that I had no choice but to acquiesce to his request.

"Looking at what I have left, I guess I had better accept your kindness," I conceded, trying not to give away my nervousness. The shock of the situation was really setting in now. Even though he was there for me, this entire thing could have been avoided. I had to get over thinking that I could handle everything that came my way. I was failing, but I clung to my stubbornness and refused to admit it – even to myself.

When the marked police car showed up, I was surprised to see who was driving: Sue Clearwater. I had not seen her in a while. Charlie and Sue had embarked on a "relationship" that I thought was just so cute. She was definitely his speed and they just worked. She was always pleasant and full of wonderful stories to tell. I had never had any dreams of grandeur, thinking my mother and father would get back together, because I knew better. That ship had sailed many moons ago, never to return on these distant shores. She was also there for me after Charlie was killed. She was a shoulder to cry on or a hug that was unasked for. I knew she was hurt also, but somehow she gave me my space to be me. For that, I cared for this woman dearly. She was almost close to me like a mother. Seeing her again, after so long, made my heart skip a beat. I watched her pick up the handset, letting dispatch know she was on the scene. All the while, her eyes were scanning the sight in front of her. Getting out of the car, she cocked her head slightly to the left and raised an eyebrow, trying to identify the shadow of a person on the ground behind us.

"Bella! Are you alright, hon?" The pinched concentration on her face told me this was her being more than professional.

"Hey, Sue. I am doing a whole lot better than I could be." Turning my face to the unconscious lump of a human on the ground I said,

"There's my source of disturbance…tonight and for life in general." A huge part of me wanted to walk over and give him a swift kick in the gut. Instead I rubbed the chill out of my arms.

_Strange how, for some people, courage comes in numbers…_

"My lord!" she exclaimed. "Is that Riley on the ground?" Sue probed, looking over at him in wide-eyed disbelief. She shifted her attention from him as Emmett cleared his throat to give an explanation.

"Ah, Officer Clearwater, I came out here just in time to stop him from trying to kill her. I was the one that hit him over the head with the bottle from behind. But don't worry ma'am, he is very much alive. He just won't be going through with what he had planned for Bella here."

Sue stared back down at Riley, slowly shaking her head and involuntarily pulling at her earlobe. There was a low grunt that came from her, but she didn't say anything. I knew she never liked him and hearing what he came here to do did not change her feelings.  
A cleft formed between her eyebrows and her eyes were a little misty before she returned her attention Emmett.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." She slowly extended her hand. "Mr. —"

"Emmett, Mr. Emmett McCarty," he said, taking her hand in his bear paw.

"Well, Mr. McCarty, I just want to thank you very much for what you did for Bella tonight. She means a whole lot to me. It would have been a shame if something had happened to her."

I felt my face warm at her expression of gratitude towards him. I knew she cared about me, almost dared to say she loved me. I felt a wave of tears coming. I swallowed them back, too ashamed to bring any more of them out tonight.

By the time she finished getting our statements and Emmett helped her to put Riley in the back of the squad car, I felt more than exhausted from the entire ordeal.

"Don't worry, Officer Clearwater. I promise to have her in your office in the morning to sign the rest of the needed paperwork as well as to get started on the protective order." Emmett's features took on a measured look as he observed my stance in front of them. "I better get this little dove home for some sleep. She looks like she is passed out on her feet." I managed a weak smile and let out a small sigh as confirmation.

"You do that, Mr. McCarty. Like I said she means a whole lot to me and I'd hate to see anything happen to her." She willed a menacing look into her face, trying to enforce her last statement. Before returning to her car, she pulled me into a hug, letting me know that she was always there for me if I needed her. For a moment I blinked, waiting for the recognition of what was being said to sink in and I nodded, woefully acceptant.

"I miss you too, Sue!" I murmured with a quiver to my voice. It was all I could say without crying.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
